


If You Could Just Choose me for Who I am

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on an old kink meme prompt I did not save, Everyone falls in love with Lance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Noble duels, Set pre-season three, and it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: “Was that a compliment? Is the great Keith Kogane condescending to compliment me? A mere mortal?” Lance clutched his hand to his chest and did a fake swoon. “I just can't handle it.”Keith sighed. “If you don't hurry up and finish soon, I will condescend to kick your butt out of there.”Or in which everyone develops feelings for Lance except Keith, who treats him just the same.





	If You Could Just Choose me for Who I am

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I have done for the fandom and actually the first fic that I started writing for Voltron. It... did not want to come and I have been working on it off and on since August. 
> 
> Also fun fact: I was actually nervous to post this one.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Eilera. All remaining mistakes are my own.

“I still don't get why I have to share a room with you, Keith.” Lance said.

He had to admit though, it was a nice room. The two beds were about king sized. Along the walls were murals of the history of their hosts with what looked like Alteans on some of them. It made sense as Allura mentioned during their briefing that they were once allies with the Sinta'ans. The place even came with a huge en-suite washroom that he was totally going to hog in order to make the best use of what little time they had before the ball. 

Keith flopped onto his bed and glared at Lance. The clothing crumpled under his onslaught. “I drew the short straw.”

On the beds, clothes in the traditional Sinta'an style, which were actually quite similar in design to Earth suits, were already lying neatly folded in preparation for the evening ahead. A ceremonial sword completed each outfit. Lance couldn't help eyeing them with trepidation. Sure, the Sinta'ans had taken everyone's measurements, but they also had six limbs in total. He really wanted to look his best for the party.

It had been a tiring day of diplomatic meetings. This was the fourth planet that they'd had to visit in a row in the last two weeks and at this point, even Lance was getting pretty sick of all the events and the hullabaloo. At least neither of them had had to do anything but stand there and look important. 

“Right through the heart, Keith.” Lance mimed getting impaled in the chest before heading towards the bathroom. “I am just saying. If they're so honoured to have us and our alliance, they should at least be grateful enough to let us all have separate rooms.”

“We've been here for two days. Why're you only complaining now?” Keith sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “The treaty is getting signed tonight. Then we can go back to the ship and this can be put behind us.”

“Shiro will put us together again. Why don't you talk to him about that? You two are pretty close.”

“What's that look for?”

“What look?”

“I've told you before, Lance. Shiro and I aren't together,” Keith said.

“Could've fooled me.” Lance splashed some water on his face and began to rapidly apply moisturizing cream. He studied his face in the mirror with a critical eye. “The atmosphere on this planet isn't good for my skin. I'm starting to break out. I don't even have time for a shower before this whole banquet.”

Keith huffed from where he was still sprawled on the bed. “You look fine, Lance. You always do.”

Lance leaned out the door. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I said you look fine, Lance!” Keith said. He turned away, but Lance could see his ears had turned red.

“Was that a compliment? Is the great Keith Kogane condescending to compliment me? A mere mortal?” Lance clutched his hand to his chest and did a fake swoon. “I just can't handle it.”

Keith sighed. “If you don't hurry up and finish soon, I will condescend to kick your butt out of there.”

“Keith, has anyone told you how mean you are lately? Beauty takes time. Not that you would know with that dirty mullet of yours.”

“Argh! Just hurry up would you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Washroom is all yours.” Lance came out smoothing his hair down as he went. “Keith, you’re rumpling your dress clothes. You’re gonna look like a slob.”

Keith ignored him and took off into to the bathroom. Lance watched him go before turning to the clothes that were laid out on the bed for him. Lance shook his head. He loved the colour blue. It reminded him of the ocean at home and of his lion. However, he was rather sick of wearing the same colour all the damn time. The silver lions embroidered along the bottom of the tunic were a nice touch though. There was a bottle of what looked like perfume sitting on the bedside table.

“Hey Keith,” he said as the other walked out of the washroom. “Do you think they would know the difference if we swapped clothes?”

“No,” said Keith. “Besides, we're two different sizes.” 

“It was just a thought,” Lance said. On second thought, Keith looked better in red anyway. He gave in and got dressed and then picked up bottle of cologne and sniffed it. “Spicy.”

“You're not seriously gonna put that on, are you?” Keith said.

“These are the sacrifices I make for the ladies, Keith.” Lance winked and quickly sprayed it on his wrists, neck and below his ears. He sniffed his wrists experimentally and checked himself out in the full-length mirror by the washroom. He blew a kiss at his reflection.“Looking good and smelling good. I'm ready to go.”

He stopped and looked Keith up and down. Keith smiled at him, causing Lance's heart to trip all over itself. “So, do I pass muster?”

Lance swallowed and slowly checked him out. Yes, Keith did indeed look good except- “Dude, your collar is all wrong.”

Keith frowned and reached up to straighten it. Somehow, he managed to make it even more lopsided.

“Here let me help you. They aren't like the earth collars we're used to,” Lance gently knocked his hands away and straightened the collar up, before rolling it down. Lance manfully ignored how the heat of Keith's skin under his fingers made his heartbeat pick up. 

“Thanks, Lance.” 

“No problem. Now let's not keep the ladies waiting,” He shot Keith some finger guns for good measure and waltzed out the door.

“Alright. Let's get this over with.” Keith followed at a more sedate pace.

*

“Beautiful night, isn't it?” A dashing blue alien stepped up next to Lance. Like the other Sinta'ans here, he was dressed in a form fitting version of what the paladins were all wearing right down to the ceremonial sword. It was one of those outfits that was universally appealing. Either that, or this alien was just exceptionally attractive. “Of course, no night could outshine your radiance despite your appalling lack of appendages.” 

Lance choked. The alien's awful pick-up line caused his own to abruptly die in his throat. Sure, the Sinta'ans had four legs to his two, but what kind of compliment was that? He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Uh- right back at you.”

He leaned forward and clasped Lance's hand and raised it to his lips. “And so kind too. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Your beauty outshines the stars themselves. Will you do me the honour of having this dance and of committing yourself to me only for life?”

“Um, I think I see Hunk calling me,” Lance said. It was a total lie. He couldn't see Hunk from where he was standing at all. “It was nice talking to you though. Bye!”

He got the hell out of dodge quickly and began looking for Hunk, or pretty much anyone he knew. Unfortunately, the hall was packed with people dressed in their best clothing and he couldn't see any of the others at all.

“Are you the blue paladin?” Lance turned. A pretty red alien with purple eyes stood before him. Like everyone else at this party, there was a sword at her hip. She gave him a polite smile and topped it off with a curtsy. On second thought, maybe it was in the best interest of the Voltron alliance if he mingled for a little bit longer.

“Hello. The name's Lance, pilot of the blue lion,” he said. “You know girl-”

“You are? This is wonderful!” Her smile turned genuine.

“What?” Lance said. He schooled his face into what he thought was his most suave look. “I mean of course it is.”

“You are definitely marriage material!” She reached out and rested her hands on the crook of Lance's arm.

Again? Lance backed away. “Sorry, I'm... I'm already taken.”

He pulled away from her as gently as possible and did his best to disappear into the crowd. Okay. That was definitely enough socializing for the day. He found Hunk by the buffet table. 

“Hunk! Boy, am I glad to see you,” Lance said.

“Lance, are you alright?” Hunk asked. "Also, have you tried these mini wraps?"

Lance sighed. “I can't believe I am saying this, but this getting hit on thing is getting out of hand.”

The beautiful alien girl burst from between the crowd of gyrating bodies. Her chest was heaving and there was a wild look in her eyes. Normally, he would be absolutely flattered by her persistence. In this case though, Lance did the courageous thing and hid behind Hunk.

“I will duel you for the honour of the Blue Paladin's hand!”

“See what I mean?” Lance hissed at him.

Hunk crossed his arms and glared at the alien. “He's my boyfriend and I really think you should leave now.”

“That word though,” The alien drew her sword. “It means that the bond is not a permanent one, right? You've said no vows.”

“Whoa. I'm not out to marry anyone,” Lance said. “So if we can just all calm down, that would be great.”

“Then what are you trying to do?” the woman said. “Lead me on? You are as cruel as you are tempting”

“What? No! Of course not,” Lance yelped and then stepped backward again.

“Then you will marry me?” the alien pushed forward again.

“Not interested. Nope, nada, sorry,” Lance put his hands up in a 'please stop' motion.

“But you just claimed you had no mate!” The female alien from earlier came forward before Lance could answer. “It is the highest insult to refuse such an offer.”

“I did no such thing!” Lance said. “I told you I was taken.”

“He does have a mate,” Keith smirked and drew his sword. “Me.”

“Two mates, blue paladin?” She gasped. Lance couldn't help but notice that she had suddenly decided to accept that Hunk was his 'mate.' “My, aren't you scandalous. I'll enjoy teaching you proper manners when I get a hold of you.”

Hunk clapped his hand over Lance's mouth before he could contradict her. “Let him handle this.”

“He won't be going anywhere with you,” Keith said. He dropped into a stance that Lance had seen many times. Not that he spent a ton of time watching Keith train. That would be ridiculous. 

“Yet you have not married him,” She said with a snarl. “I would be doing him a favour by taking him from you.”

She too drew the sword from the jewelled scabbard at her waist. Lance saw that it was just as fine as the ones that had been bequeathed to the paladins for this occasion. 

It was only then that Lance realized that the music had stopped. Many of the aliens in the hall were now staring at the pair of duellists with a gleam in their eyes that reminded Lance of a starving wolf looking at a prime roast. In the panicked haze of his mind, Lance recalled that the Sinta'ans were actually vegan so that wasn't a really accurate analogy. Either way, it seemed like these people really loved a good duel.

People had backed up to get out of the way while the two challengers circled each other.

“Don't worry, blue paladin,” she said. “I will give you the married life you deserve.”

“Eep,” Lance said.

Keith smirked and took off his coat. He threw it at Lance who caught it automatically. “Hold onto this for me, Lance. This'll only take a second.”

Lance's heart stuttered in his chest and he hugged it to himself. With supreme effort, he managed to resist lifting it up to his nose to inhale Keith's scent. A dark flush appeared on the woman's cheeks as she caught Lance's aborted motion. She flipped her hair, or what the Sinta'ans had instead of hair which seemed to be thin tentacles about a centimetre wide behind her shoulder. They glimmered in the light and under normal circumstances, Lance would have found them beautiful. Actually, he still did. Man, why was it that the only women that were interested in him were either crazy or trying to rob him?

“We shall see. Here are the terms, red paladin. We will fight to first blood in order to see who is best suited for the blue paladin.”

“The name's Keith,” Keith replied. “Make sure you remember it so you know the name of the person who beat you.”

Lance snorted. Cocky bastard.

“It's me who should be saying that to you. I'm Resella,” she replied.

Resella let out a high-pitched laugh and swung her sword. Keith blocked it without so much as flinching. She took a swing at his shoulder and Keith blocked it again. He took a swing towards her exposed arm forcing her to back off a bit. Lance's heart leaped and he took a moment to admire Keith's biceps. He wasn't worried. It was clear that Keith had this in the bag.

“Hmm, not bad,” she said and attacked at a faster speed than most humans could achieve.

Unlike her earlier blows, they now rained down continuously. Keith's focus was completely taken up by just blocking her. Lance, who had earlier not been the least bit concerned about Keith losing, was now feeling a little less confident. Beside him, Hunk was biting his nails and basically having a quiet meltdown.

“Will you quit it?” Lance said.

“I – I don't know man,” Hunk says “I-I mean if Keith loses, you guys will basically be engaged, right? I mean aren't you worried?”

“Keith can take her. You'll see.” Lance pushed down his worry the best he could and focused back on the spectacle before them.

Pidge and Shiro were already pushing through the crowd to get to them. The guests parted mindlessly. Most of them were fixated on the duel though some were still looking at him. Lance glanced up at Allura from where she was still talking t Empress Briele. Her cheeks were flushed and as they made eye contact, she shook her head. 

“Don't get yourself killed, Mullet!” Lance shouted.

Keith sent a thumbs-up in his general direction as he and Resella circled each other once more.

“Actually, it is likely that Resella will win,” a short Sinta'an said from beside them. The buttons of his outfit strained across his generous belly. “She is our best swordswoman.”

Was this alien watching the same fight Lance was? “Look at him. He hasn't even broken a sweat.”

“You must love this,” Pidge said. “I bet it's been your dream to have two people fight over you.”

Lance slung his arm over Pidge's shoulder. She scowled and shrugged it off. “You know, Pidgeon, I believe you might be right. This isn't exactly the way I pictured it playing out though.”

He watched more seriously. This wasn't just about him. If Keith lost, he could undermine the strength of Voltron in these people's eyes. He took his eyes off for a second to glance around. Yup, even the Empress and her family were watching.

By this point, both Keith and Resella were sweating heavily and breathless with the exertion of the fight. Resella attacked again. Keith deflected her sword one more time and knocked her off balance. He swung once more with most of his strength behind it. Resella was barely able to deflect it as she was gasping for air. The strategic part of Lance's mind noted that the Sinta'ans appeared to have a lot less stamina than humans even if they were frighteningly fast. Keith swung again and the sword fell from her hands with a clatter.

Resella was apparently not one to give up, because she raised her fists and with a cocky smirk, rushing at the red paladin. Lance spared a moment to regret how absolutely nuts she was because she was definitely his type. Keith swung his sword and deflected the knife that she had seemed to pull out of nowhere. He swung again and nicked her arm.

A cheer went up from the crowd. Resella dropped to her knees. “It is clear that the blue paladin has chosen his mates well,” she said reluctantly. “I concede.”

Keith sheathed his sword and held out his hand. “I accept,” he said.

She smiled and took it which was a sharp change from the woman who'd proposed to Lance earlier. She picked up her sword and sheathed it again. After a quick bow towards both Lance and Hunk, she melted back into the crowd.

“Well, that was weird,” Lance said.

*

Later that evening, Allura called them to the bridge for a debriefing.

“So, we have the alliance with a full twenty percent more ships than what we initially hoped as well as an offer to resettle refugees on their planet,” Allura said.

She was still in her formal clothes, but her hair had begun to come out of its elaborate updo. She looked tired, but ultimately happy. “And it's all thanks to Keith and Lance.”

“What? I thought we'd ruined it for sure,” Lance said.

“We don't believe this was your fault, Lance,” Allura said. “Part of it was clearly set up by the Sinta'ans despite their claims otherwise. They wanted to test the strength of Voltron and our willingness to respect the traditions of our allies. However, the empress did still apologize profusely.”

Lance's heart sank. She only went after him because it was her job? He sighed. When would a cute girl finally like him for him? He caught Keith's eye and his cheeks heated up. He quickly turned away. Or a cute boy. Gender wasn't the highest thing on his checklist. 

“Are we leaving then?” Shiro said.

“Yes,” Allura said. 

“What is that smell?” Hunk said.

“What smell?” Lance said.

“Now that you mention it, I smell it too,” Pidge said. “It smells like, well, home.”

“It smells just like the juniberries that grew back on Altea,” Allura said. “I thought I would never smell them again.”

“No, it doesn't smell like that,” Hunk said. “It smells like food to me, but at the same time, not food?”

“Seriously guys,” Lance said. “I don't smell anything.”

“I don't smell anything unusual,” Keith said from where he was leaning against the wall. He was polishing his bayard and not really looking at anyone. “Lance does smell pretty strong though.”

“Hey! You take that back Mr. I-only-shower-once-every-couple-of-days!” Lance snapped even though he secretly thought that Keith smelled nice even after he had been training. “We're not in the desert anymore. You don't need to conserve water. Hell, it might improve your greasy mullet.”

Keith stopped polishing his bayard and looked at him. He sighed. “I do shower every day, Lance. I know you do too, so why can I smell you all the way over here?”

“I don't know. Maybe it's a Galra thing, Keith,” Lance said.

“Hey! That's enough you two,” Shiro said. “And I smell something too.”

“Well, it isn't me,” Lance said.

“It is you, genius,” Pidge said. She pushed up her glasses.

“Lance did put on this weird cologne,” Keith said thoughtfully. “Maybe that's it?”

“Did anyone else put this on?” Shiro asked.

There was a chorus of nos.

“Sinta'ans do navigate mainly by smell,” Allura said. “She likely used it to help find you. If this is the perfume I think it is, it does have another purpose as well. I can't quite recall it at the moment. I do know that it is usually benign.”

"Usually?" Lance said. “Yeah I'm gonna go take a shower to be on the safe side.”

He marched off with as much dignity as he could muster, alien pheromones trailing after him. In order to soothe his bruised ego, Lance decided to pamper himself a bit. He headed to a washroom that he was pretty sure only he and the princess frequented. The entire place was coated in gleaming tile with a tub in the centre of the room. 

It was a huge thing and deep. It beckoned to him and he turned on the taps which automatically set themselves to his preferred temperature. A sweet scent filled the air and he smiled. There was a fragrance interwoven in the water itself and it always left his skin even softer than usual. Lance sighed and let his head thud back against the tub's built in pillow. At least the Alteans knew luxury. 

*

 

Lance woke up to sirens blaring in his ears. He took a moment to curse Pidge, who had kindly altered his noise cancelling headphones to be ineffective on the castle alarms. He stumbled out of bed and pulled his armour on in a haze. He just knew that today was going to suck.

He raced into the control room and was surprised to find that he wasn't the last one there. No, that honour fell to Hunk who reached the bridge a full five seconds later than him. 

“Excellent work, paladins!” Allura said by way of greeting. “You've really improved over the last few weeks. It only took – how long was it this time, Coran?”

“Just under a dobosh. A new record!” Coran smiled. “As a special treat, I'll cook up my special paladin's breakfast for everyone. Great for the body and the mind.”

“Um actually, I've already started cooking breakfast,” Hunk said. 

“You started cooking breakfast at four thirty in the morning,” Coran said.

“Um... yeah,” Hunk scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “It would be an awful shame if it went to waste.”

“Nice try, but you aren't getting out of it that easily! Especially Lance,” Coran declared. “Come on! It'll get cold.”

“What? Why me specifically?” Lance said over the chorus of groans. 

“Because I think you'll like it best,” Coran declared. 

“Okay, lead the way, Coran,” Lance said reluctantly. 

“Well, at least someone is excited,” Coran said. He began to lead them off the bridge with an extra spring in his step before he froze. He slowly turned and looked at Lance with a strange look on his face. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lance asked. 

“I just remembered that I had something I needed to do immediately. There is a crystal out of alignment on one of the lower decks. Bye!” With that, he beat a hasty retreat down the hall and out of sight.

“Okay that was weird, right?” Lance said. “It wasn't just me?” 

“No, that was definitely weird,” Hunk said. “On the other hand, who wants space waffles?” 

*

The gladiator swung its staff towards Lance. Pidge stopped what she was doing and just watched as he whirled past her with his shield. Lance pulled out his bayard and smirked at her. 

“Cover me,” he said raising his rifle. 

“Can do,” she muttered and shot her grappling hook towards the gladiator. It hit the side of its head and bounced off. The gladiator turned towards her as if enraged, which allowed Lance to carefully aim towards its chest. 

“Now, Lance!” Shiro said. 

Aware of Shiro's eyes on him, Lance pulled the trigger. The shot hit the gladiator square in the back of the head. It staggered with a hole in its head and swung its staff one more time. 

“Shit,” Lance said dancing back. “That wasn't quite enough.”

“Shiro, watch out!” Hunk said.

Lance turned towards Shiro and met his eyes just as he was struck with the last swing of the gladiator's staff. It fell to its knees and exploded into pixels. Shiro, on the other hand went flying into the wall. He hit with a crack that seemed to echo through Lance's skull and slumped to the ground with a groan.

“Start training level six?” the system asked. 

“End training sequence!” Keith shouted. He dropped his bayard and ran over to where Shiro lay crumpled on the floor. Lance rushed over to him and knelt on the opposite side of Shiro. Keith acknowledged him with a glance and carefully cradled Shiro’s neck with trembling fingers. “Shiro? Shiro, can you hear me? Wake up!” 

Shiro groaned and his eyelids fluttered as he came to. “What…what hit me?” he said.

“The gladiator,” Lance said. “You flew like ten feet and hit the wall.”

“Lance, have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?” Shiro said dazedly. He reached forward and brushed his knuckles against Lance’s jaw.

“Shiro, I think you need the infirmary,” Keith said. “Now. Hunk, could you help me?”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Hunk said. “We’re going to take this nice and slow, okay?”

Shiro nodded and he sat up with Keith’s hand at his back. He took a couple of deep breaths, still staring at Lance. This time when Shiro reached out to him, he made sure to catch his hand. Lance's heart flipped as Shiro sent him a dazzling, if somewhat still stunned smile. 

“Alright, we’re going to try hauling you to your feet,” Hunk said. “Take a couple of deep breaths and please don’t vomit because if you vomit, then I’ll vomit and we’ll have this vomiting fest which would be totally unpleasant-”

“I’ve paged Coran over the intercom,” Pidge said. “He’ll meet you in the infirmary.”

Hunk slung Shiro’s arm over his shoulder and heaved him up. Shiro stumbled to his feet but listed heavily to the side. Hunk quickly tightened his grip and Shiro leaned against him. 

He set Shiro down on the infirmary table nearest to the door. Coran was already waiting by the side of a hospital bed holding a long tube with glowing Altean symbols in his hand.

“Come on, Shiro, lie down. There’s a good lad. We’re going to get this sorted right quick,” Coran said.

Shiro shifted with a grimace, but eased himself down. “Coran, I’m fine. I just hit my head.”

“And passed out for a moment from what I heard. There’s no use complaining. Now lie still. I just need to give you a quick once over with the scanner here,” Coran waved the scanner around.

“Guys, I’m fine. Seriously,” Shiro said.

“Oh yeah?” Keith said. “Then why did you call Lance beautiful?”

“Hey! Are you implying that I’m not?” Lance snapped.

“I'm not implying anything,” Keith said. They glared at each other.

Shiro looked up at Lance. He stared a moment before he blushed and looked away. “I'm sorry Lance, that was inappropriate.”

“Hmm,” Pidge was frowning as her gaze jumped from one paladin to the next, before landing on Lance. “Lance does seem prettier than usual today.”

“Why thank you, Pidge,” He said. “See, Keith? Some of us know how to appreciate beauty when we see it.”

“Coran, can you scan him too?” she said.

“Hey!”

“Hmm,” Coran said. “I don’t see why not. Shiro my boy, there's no way around it. You'll have to go in the pod.”

Shiro sighed and the shadows under his eyes seemed to grow more prominent. Lance couldn’t help but wonder how much sleep their leader was getting. “If there’s no way around it, I guess I’ll have to.”

“Come on then. Up you get,” Coran helped Shiro off the table and then hauled him to his feet. 

“I'll be fine, guys,” Shiro said with a smile. “You don't need to worry.”

“We usually need to when you say that,” Keith said dryly. “I'll help you with him, Coran.”

Coran handed the scanner to Pidge as he passed her. She examined it for a few moments and then looked back up at Lance with a small smirk. 

“Alright, Lance,” she said. “Onto the table with you.”

Lance grumbled a little under his breath, but complied. It was better than just sitting there worrying about Shiro. “I don’t see why I have to be scanned.”

“For science!” Pidge said. There was a manic gleam in her eyes.

She fiddled with the settings on the scanner and then pointed it at him. “Hold still.”

Lance did as she asked as she slowly scanned up and down his body. 

She frowned and then ran the scanner up and down his body again. “No, that can't be right. I must be reading it wrong.” 

“What? What is it?” Lance said.

“I'm not sure. You're emitting something,” she said. “Could you scan me?”

“Um sure,” Lance said.

He hopped off of the table and held his hand out for the scanner. Pidge handed it to him. Lance closed his hand around it. In the process, his fingertips brushed Pidge's. She immediately went bright red. 

“Pidge, are you okay?” 

“Just scan me, Lance!” she snapped. She wouldn't look him in the eye as he dutifully pressed the required button and slowly waved the scanner up and down her body. As soon as he was done, she snatched the scanner out of his hands and pushed him bodily out of the room. 

“I'll call you when Shiro is due to be out,” she said. “I have some work to do that absolutely cannot be interrupted. So you need to go. Bye!”

The door slid shut behind him with a sort of finality.

Lance blinked. Was it something he'd said? He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to go looking for Hunk. With how long the negotiations had dragged on with the Sinta'ans before the epic duel between Keith and Resella, and with the plethora of battles that they had fought over the last few weeks, they hadn't been able to hang out in a while. Frankly, Lance missed his best friend. He eventually found him in the kitchen. 

“Hey buddy, wanna watch a movie?” Lance asked.

Hunk yelped and nearly dropped the tray of cookies that he'd just pulled out of the oven.

“Jeez, Lance,” he said as he pulled off his oven mitts and put them on the counter. “You mind warning a guy?”

“Sorry,” Lance said not sounding sorry at all. “Did you wanna watch a movie though? We haven't done anything that was just the two of us for quite a while.”

Hunk sighed. “Fine. But I get to pick the movie.”

They sat in the paladin’s lounge with all of the Altean movies scattered around them. Overall, it was an impressive collection. Apparently, there were more on the computer catalogue that made up part of the entertainment system, but the last time that they had tried to use it, they had accidentally triggered an aggressive learning program. In the end, they’d had to get Coran to deactivate it for safety reasons. Hunk had a movie in each hand and he looked back and forth at them as he tried to discern which one was better. Lance was sprawled out on the couch behind him.

“Come on! Pick one already,” Lance said.

“This is a very delicate process that can't be interrupted, Lance. I'd appreciate it if you would just let me pick,” Hunk said.

Lance gave him a look.

“Okay yeah, I was just kidding. Here,” Hunk said. He tossed one to the side and put the other in the player. “Move over.”

He shoved Lance to the side and sat on the couch. Lance just stuck his feet on Hunk's lap and went back to sprawling. He grabbed one of Hunk's cookies from the plate on the coffee table. 

“These are really good, Hunk,” he said. “You've outdone yourself this time. I mean they taste more like donuts than cookies, but they're awesome either way.”

“Th-thanks, dude,” Hunk said. He was a little flushed. Lance assumed it was the heat. The castle was always a little warmer than what most of the paladins were used to back around the Garrison. It was something that Lance appreciated due to his tropical heritage.

“No probs, bro.” Lance leaned up to bump fists with him and then flopped back down.

Hunk was staring at him. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been obvious, but Lance had known Hunk for over a decade at this point. He knew all of his tells and that was definitely his staring-but-trying-not-to face.

“Hunk, I know I'm amazing but why're you staring at me? It's distracting.”

“Oh it's ... nothing.” Hunk said. “It's just you look really beautiful.”

A piece of cookie-donut got lodged in Lance's throat. 

“Oh God. Ooooh my God,” Hunk said. “I have no idea why I said that.”

“Wait, what?” he said after he finished hacking his lungs out.

“Do you think it's the Nunvil? Yeah, it's probably just the Nunvil,” Hunk got up, knocking Lance's legs off of his lap. “Whoa am I tired. I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Night!”

“But we haven't had any Nunvil! You hate that stuff, remember?” It was too late. Hunk had taken off down the hall at a dead run.

“Well, that was weird,” Lance said. “Now what am I gonna do?”

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. Was he really so horrid to hang out with lately that even his best friend wanted to avoid him? Well, there was Keith, but they weren't really friends. More rivals than anything. Stupid Keith and his stupid rescue missions and his stupid face making Lance feel all stupid. Lance shook his head and headed off to go distract himself with more training until Pidge called him to the med bay. 

Maybe everything would be better if he gave everyone some space for a while. 

*

By breakfast the next day, the tension in the air was so thick that Lance felt like he could cut it with a knife. 

As usual, Lance was one of the last to arrive. There was a general murmur that fell silent the moment he stepped into the room. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. Knowing that everyone had been talking about you just before you walked in.

Lance deliberately ignored it and pasted a smile on his face. “How's it hangin' everybody? Hunk, this goo looks delicious! You've outdone yourself. Pidge, you still working on whatever? You gotta show me later. Shiro, shouldn't you be resting?”

Pidge flushed and Shiro wouldn't even look him in the eye. Hunk, who had already finished his breakfast, accidentally dropped his bowl. It shattered on the floor, but didn't cut through the awkward air. Lance slammed his hands down on the table with enough force to make everyone jump.

“Okay. That's it!” he said. “Whatever you guys have to say, just come out and say it! You guys have been weird all day yesterday and even today. Is it something I've done?”

“Lance, it's nothing that you've done,” Shiro held up a placating hand and finally looked him in the eye. “It's just, uncomfortable for us to be around you right now.”

“Why?” Lance said. “Do I have some incurable disease? Are you all falling for the good old McClain charm and just can't stand the beauty of my presence?”

“No that's not it at all,” Coran cleared his throat looking very uncomfortable. “We just need to run some more tests on you. It seems that everyone has developed, well, feelings for you.”

“What?” Lance waggled his eyebrows. “Even Allura? I knew you couldn't resist me forever, princess.”

“Not on your life, Lance,” she said. Despite that, she blushed. He shot her finger guns and a wink.

“Once you go Lance you never-”

“Lance!” Shiro said. He coughed into his hand. “Either way, you will be reporting to the medbay this morning and we will be working to get to the bottom of this. So, it's a free day for everyone else.”

“Aw yeah! We haven't had one of those in forever!” Keith said. “Have fun in the infirmary, Lance.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Keith,” Lance said. “Doesn't seem like you're suffering from the same thing as the rest.”

“I can safely say that my feelings toward you haven't changed,” Keith said. He got up and threw his dishes in the recycler and walked out. 

“Well, Keith is immune,” Pidge frowned and played with her breakfast goo. “I wonder... nah it's gotta be because of his Galra blood.”

*

“So how are we gonna do this?” Lance said.

The infirmary was deserted except for Coran and Pidge. Lance was sitting on an examination table with his legs dangling over the sides.

“Well, Number 5 and I are going to scan you again. We need to find out how exactly this operates in order to neutralize it,” Coran said. “Tell me, how do you pick your mates?”

“My initial thought was that it is a kind of alien sex pheromone,” Pidge said. “However, humans can't sense pheromones for this kind of thing. I mean, we don't even have the sensory organ for it. Even so, I think that checking out your sweat glands would be best. Though we don't have a sample of... say Lance, do you have any dirty clothes in your room right now?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, probably,” Lance said. “And aren't you too young to say things like 'sex pheromone?'

“Oh, fuck off, Lance,” Pidge snapped. “And take off your shirt. We'll need to scan you to get a reading on your biometrics. After that, you can go be annoying somewhere else.”

“Pidge...”

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. A habit she had picked up from Lance back in the Garrison days. “Sorry. I'm just on edge and this situation isn't making it any easier.”

“I'm sorry too, Pidge,” Lance said.

“Okay, Lance,” Coran said. “Say 'Ah.'”

*

“Greetings, Princess Allura and Voltron! I admit, I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon,” Empress Briele said. 

“We bid you greetings, as well, your majesty. Thank you again for your wonderful hospitality the other day,” Allura said. “We seem to have run into a bit of a problem and could use your assistance.” 

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“One of our paladins put on a cologne that was laid out with his outfit for the ball. I was wondering if we could get a sample?” Allura said. “We seem to have run into some side effects with it.”

“I see," Briele leaned forward with a thoughtful look on her face. "And were the effects by any chance more on the people surrounding this paladin than the paladin themselves?”

“Yes. It seems like everyone has, well, developed feelings for Lance here,” Allura said. “And not that he isn’t absolutely wonderful, smart and extremely handsome to boot, but we would like to know if you have a serum that would negate the effects?”

Lance squeaked. This was really beginning to be a bit much for him. 

"Sorry, Lance," she said. 

Briele sighed. “There is no cure save one. Someone among you is in love with your paladin. The only time this particular property activates is if someone has feelings for him and comes into physical contact with him while he is wearing it. It is a cologne that cannot be explained by science alone, you see.”

Someone liked him? Like actually really liked him? Lance looked around at his friends. Keith took the opportunity to scowl at him. Stung, Lance scowled right back. 

"Well then," Allura began.

"I am sorry, princess. We didn't think the side effect would jump species and your paladins are very different from Sinta'ans. From the scans we did when you arrived, it should have had no effect," Briele said. 

“Let me guess,” Pidge spoke up. “The person that likes Lance wouldn’t be affected by this.”

“That is right young paladin,” she said. 

“Would you mind giving us a sample?” Allura asked. 

“In that, I would have to say no. That particular perfume is sacred to our people and it was only offered as this was a special occasion. Your best bet is to find out who has feelings for your paladin." 

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to go against your traditions,” Allura said. Lance thought he could detect a hint of sarcasm there. “Thank you. You've been most helpful."

“It is no trouble to help Voltron,” Briele said. “Until we speak again. Fair health and good tidings.”

“Fair health to you and yours,” Allura said

The screen went blank. Allura scowled and thumped her fist on the armrest. “Blast that woman! Like hell she would use something 'sacred' so casually. She’s looking for leverage! Well, we won’t let her get it, will we?”

Everyone shook their heads mutely. 

“If anyone here has feelings for Lance, I would suggest approaching him as soon as possible,” she said. "Pidge, Coran, since this is something that had an 'unexpected effect,' we must assume that the compound will behave this way regardless of any feelings someone may or may not hold for Lance. For now, you are all dismissed." 

“Wait a second, where’s Keith?” Lance asked looking around. He folded his arms when no mullet appeared in his line of sight. “I knew he’d sneak out early.”

“Lance,” Hunk said. “Maybe you should go after him?”

“What?” And Lance looked around at the flushed faces of his friends. He thought again. "It can't be."

"He's the only one who wasn't affected," Pidge said. "It could be because of his Galra DNA, but considering that this seems to have caused feelings in everyone but him..." 

"Fine," Lance said. "I'll do it." 

 

*

“Why doesn't this affect you too?” Lance said.

He still didn't think that Keith had feelings for him. There was no way that he'd been that lucky. The only reason that he had decided to seek Keith out was because everyone else was determined to avoid him for the time being. 

“I'm used to it,” Keith said as he threw a punch. He was shirtless which gave Lance ample opportunity to ogle his goods. 

“Wh-what?” Lance said.

“I. Said. I'm. Used. To. It,” Keith punctuated every word with another punch to the bag in front of him.

“Uh...”

“Isn't it obvious? I like you. A lot. To be honest, I've wanted to tell you for a long time.”

And for once in his life, Lance couldn't find the words he needed to say to fill the awful ringing in his head. Keith turned away and Lance took the opportunity to check out his butt. Sweat glistened on Keith's back as he reached for his shirt and Lance found himself watching one drop make its way down Keith's spine. “Keith...”

Keith sighed and pushed his sweat-soaked hair back from his face. “I know you don't feel the same way. So if you like, we can pretend this conversation never happened. I just thought you deserved to know.”

He headed toward the exit, with his shoulders slumped and without a backward glance like he hadn't just dumped a huge revelation and everything Lance had ever wanted on his lap. To be frank, Lance was getting pretty sick of people avoiding him. Like, he understood. It would be pretty awkward if he was suddenly attracted to Hunk the way he was attracted to Keith, but it still sucked.

“You aren't even going to wait to hear my answer?” Lance said. “That's not cool, Keith.”

Keith stopped and turned to look at him. Lance was struck by the abject misery on his face. “Forgive me if I don't want to hear your rejection.”

“Look Keith, I don't hate you, okay? You're a pretty cool guy and I'm really happy that we've become friends over the last little while. I actually like you a lot. Like more than I've ever liked anyone else. I know in the past I've been a jerk, and I've always been jealous of your piloting abilities. And to be honest I like it when we argue-” 

“Lance!” Keith had turned and walked up to him. Lance stumbled backwards as Keith crowded him against the wall. There was an intense look in his eyes that made Lance's heart stutter in his chest. His palms began to sweat, and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his pants. He gulped and leaned back away from Keith and his stare.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance's cheeks burned and he nodded frantically. “Yup, I'm totally on board with that.”

Keith reached up and cupped Lance's jaw in his hand. Lance leaned forward. Keith kissed like how he fought. He was artless and wild, but with a fury and passion that warmed Lance right down to his toes. He let out a moan before he could stop himself and it made Keith pull back to look at him. He gave him such a cute smile that Lance blushed instead of saying something defensive. Keith reached out wonderingly and brushed his thumb over the apple of Lance's cheek. 

"Will you go out with me?" He said. "Please?"

"Yeah, of course I'll date you," Lance said. "Like I would ever pass up that chance."

“Guys! Guys, we've done it!” Hunk's voice crackled over the speaker. “Lance and Keith, come to the med bay.” 

Lance groaned. “Great. More scanning.”

He held out his hand to Keith, who turned an adorable shade of red. He slowly reached out and put his hand in Lance's like he still couldn't believe that the last ten minutes had actually happened. Lance pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him that yes, it was real. All it did was elicit a choked off noise from Keith which made Lance's own cheeks heat up. He slowly became aware that he was looking at Keith with what was probably a stupid smile on his face. 

*

“There you are!” Pidge burst out when Lance and Keith entered the infirmary. “We've been waiting forever for you!”

Lance could tell the moment everyone else realized they were holding hands. 

Lance detached himself from Keith. “Um, surprise?” 

Hunk looked from Keith to Lance. “Called it,” he said. He turned to Pidge and held out his hand. "I told you they wouldn't get together without some weird space thing happening. Pay up." 

She scowled and handed him some GAC.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Hunk said. 

"Wait, you bet on us?" Lance said. "Not only that, but it was how we would get together and not if?"

"Pfft, you guys have been dancing around each other forever," Pidge said. "I'm shocked it took this long." 

"Does anyone in this room still have romantic feelings for Lance?" Allura spoke up.

As one, everyone shook their heads.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Lance sighed dramatically. He draped himself over Keith. "I guess I'll have to console myself with just Keith then." 

There was a moment of silence. 

"'Just Keith?'" Keith said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Voltron with me on my new [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
